Episode 36 - Drag on and on and on
Opening Text "Good news? Quigley's gone. Bad news? Leera's a dragon. Really, Jim? Now we'll always have: Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. Might as well pack it in. Jim will never kill htem now. But...Maybe...Leera will! Rules! Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "''When last we met the world was burning down around the Krag Krew’s ears as they raced to escape the burning prison of Trapsborough. And as they abandoned the building, they fell into the crosshairs of their attacker, Gwyn Sixx. As she unleashed her sorcerous wrath on the survivors outside, those still inside struggled to recover what they could from their burning belongings. It was Leera who brought down Gwyn Sixx, unleashing a barrage of fiery new powers including wings of flame that carried the battle into the skies high above Trapsborough while those on the ground battled a massive wooly rhinocerous summoned at Sixx’s bidding. When the battle was over, the Krag Krew was a little singed but alive. Unfortunately, they didn’t have time to celebrate their victory. The burning prison shone like a beacon in the night, and the heroes feared it was only a matter of time before Daralaxitran noticed the conflagration and sought to investigate. The heroes took shelter in the church, and before long they found that their activities had indeed attracted some notice. Mighty Daralaxitran sniffed out the unprepared adventurers, and in a desperate attempt to salvage the situation they sent Markus out to negotiate. If they had Blade and Codex of Woe as Daralaxitran had commanded them to gather, they just might have succeeded in gaining the creature’s trust, but without those relics the dragon became angry and indignant. Negotiations became violence, but luckily the Krag Krew had a secret weapon. Using the orb recovered from the Darklands, they attacked Daralaxitran’s very mind, and after a brief but intense struggle, Leera took command of the mighty beast. But what no one had expected was that the orb would not just allow Leera to control the dragon, but to become the dragon. We join you now on the following morning. Leera’s body has been moved into the church but she is totally unresponsive to any outside influence. She holds the orb in her hands, and any attempt to interfere with it has been met with painful consequences. However, her mind inhabits Daralaxitran’s body, and for all intents and purposes she is the dragon. It is impossible to say how long this hold will last, or what will happen when it ends. Leera’s body is vulnerable while she inhabits the dragon, and moving her is difficult as the volatile orb rejects any outside contact in unpredictable and frightening ways. Quigley has volunteered to stay with her to ensure her safety, and it may be the only way you can carry on your mission. Ready or not, it is time to seek out Woe while this new weapon is still under your control. What do you do?" '' Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes * Trivia * * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Angie Episodes - Dragons and Things